herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hida Kizuna
Hida Kizuna is the main protagonist of the Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia light novel, manga, and anime. He is the captain of Amaterasu. He is the boyfriend of his three teammates of Amaterasu (Aine Chidorigafuchi, Himekawa Hayuru and Yurisia Farandole) and a secret lover of his elder, brother-complex, perverted sister, Hida Reiri. Kizuna has the power to level up a girl through perverted or lewd acts, much to a team's shock or annoyance. He possesses the Heart Hybrid Gear ability, but it is not strong enough to make him particularly important (individually). However, Kizuna and his abilities would greatly contribute to many victories, including ending the war between Lemuria and Valtantis, restoring Genesis and defeating even the gods themselves. Due to his unintentionally perversion to power-up his fellow teammates' heart hybrid gears, he accidentally got them to fall in love with him but nonetheless made them as love rivals of competing each other for his affection as well to marry him of which of them would get pregnant first to be his first wife. Appearance Kizuna has black hair and dark blue eyes. His usual attire is his academic uniform of Ataraxia. While in battle gear, he wears black outfit that emits pink light from several space. He couldn’t be called as muscular, but just from seeing one could understand that his body is fairly trained. According to Nayuta, his body is more manly than many adult and was impressed with his growth. Even a married woman like Osiris got excited at thought of doing sexual thing with him after seeing his naked body. Whenever Kizuna was forced to cross dress, he always ends up looking like his older sister Reiri. His resemblance to his older sister is further shown when he was completely changed into a female version of himself by Chronos love room, looking almost like Reiri during her high school days. Although, Kizuna's breast were smaller then Reiri at the time and lacked the same awe inspiring air she has. Personality Kizuna has a friendly and straightforward personality. He has a very distant relationship with his mother and sister. He wants his mother to acknowledge him. Deep inside Kizuna has a inferiority complex of always being compared to his sister, because when they were kids, she was superior to him in every way possible. This would later evolved into a hidden sister complex towards her. He always felt that his mother treated him like an unneeded child. Kizuna also doesn't like to shout out the name of his Heart Hybrid Gear. When he was a kid, he didn’t mind it at all, but right now, it is a keyword that he doesn't want to say overtly. He is also very aware of other people's feelings and doesn't want to do Heart Hybrid with them if they don't wish it. He has a very complicated feelings for his mother as he himself stated that he wants to meet her but at the same time he doesn't. Most of the boys in Ataraxia are extremely jealous of Kizuna's relationship with girls. Unlike most of his team, his apparent weakness gives him the perspective of the weak and how to survive. This instinct is what saved him and his team many times and made them fall for him. Ironically, this is one of the reasons why he is the captain of the team. Aine is too arrogant, Yurisha is to fatalistic, and Haryuu is too strict. Only he can keep their extreme personalities in check and complete the task at hand. While he will stay quiet about their views on him. He will still harshly call them out on their thought if they go to far mostly seen with Aine. At first, Kizuna was uncomfortable with preforming his "duties" (Heart Hybrid and Climax Hybrid) with the members of Amaterasu. After learning that the Ros-series Heart Hybrid Gear use the life force as energy, he started becoming more proactive in preform Heart Hybrid with the others to make sure they don't die from using up all their life force, not caring about what other people thought of him. He also began putting more thought in how to making the Heart Hybrid more successful with each girl. Well Kizuna is aware that everyone spread rumors about him due to how Heart Hybrid work, he stills gets annoyed by how exaggerated they've become. He has seen compiling a data log of every girls' weak point and fetish, cementing his mother inquiring mind. He also is viewed as a sadist as most time when he does Hybrid with some of his teammates, becoming excited from it. Most noticeably, he would take the role of the sadist master when he does S&M with Yurishia, physical and verbally "punishing" her. Although, he only does this with her because it works best for her. While Kizuna hadn't admitted it, he's grown a sense of pride in his ability to sexual please women and has become more conformable with it. Part of the reason why Kizuna works harder with his techniques is because he wants to make the girls who around him feel as good as possible. When Zelshione demand him to do Ecstasy Hybrid with her as a form of "rematch", he accepted her challenge, confident that he will win, which he did. At the same time, Kizuna fears that the day when Heart Hybrid (and by extension him) won't be needed anymore, he will lose his place again. Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated